The Forbidden World
by blackcat93
Summary: Pogue and Taylor Silver are twin brother and sister hunting to avenge their parent’s murder. Little do they know that everything is not simply black or white. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Today is the one-year anniversary. The one-year anniversary of what you may ask. Let me tell you, exactly one year ago my parents were brutally murdered by this vampire that goes by the name of Rosalind Tussaud, although the police will tell you that it was a double suicide, well that's what they believe anyway. No one wants to believe in things that go bump in the night, and why would we believe it when we were all brought up to believe vampires, wolves, goddesses, shape shifters, demons, warlocks and witches are myths and legends, a figment of our childhood imagination.

Pogue and I were brought up differently though; from a young age we were taught how to defend ourselves from evil lurking in the shadows. Our parents were great hunters- the best in the business I guess you could say. They were involved in the Secret Circle. The Secret Circle is basically a coven of hunters all over the world that keep humans safe as best as they can. Five hundred years ago one in every two hundred people would have been a hunter, however since then the Forbidden World has started hunting us, so our numbers have decreased rapidly.

If only the world really knew what was out there, lurking in the shadows, craving destruction and power. What a wake up call that would be for everyone. That will never happen though, not while me or my brother are still alive and kicking.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Taylor Silver and I have a twin brother Pogue. We're all we have left so we made a pact exactly one year ago to take our rightful revenge on the vampire bitch that killed our parents. Oh did I mention that today was our 18th birthday. No longer classified as naïve children. No more hunting at night while worrying if you'll fail your biology exam the next day. No more lying to your so called friends that you were too busy this weekend to hang out while you were actually trying to find Rosalind Tussaud so you could tear her to shreds and burn the pieces.

So that's basically summed up the last year for Pogue and I. However now that there's no school, we can hit the road to find the Forbidden World. In the forbidden world Rosalind is known as the Hero of the Seducers. Well, that's what one of the demons told us before we cut him in half anyway. Whether or not he was lying; I'll guess we'll have to find out.

"I forgot to tell you this morning but Happy Birthday Sis" Pogue says as we're driving in the car. He leans back, obviously trying to reach for something in the back seat. He hands me a present.

"Pogue, you shouldn't have"

"I know that you don't want to be reminded that it's our birthday but I thought it would make you smile at least for a little while. If only you knew how miserable you look. It breaks my heart seeing you like this"

I open the present to find a black def leppard shirt. Pogue always knew exactly what i wanted for my birthday.

"I love it. Here I've got something for you aswell"

I hand Pogue his present, hoping that he'll like the new dagger I picked out for him, as he lost his on our last hunt.

"Thanks Tay" he says sincerely.

"Just promise me you won't lose this one ok?"

"I promise."

Eighteen months ago if you had asked me if Pogue and I were best friends I would have laughed in your face and said no, however back then we were different people. Pogue hung out with the in-crowd at school as he was on the football team. At school he generally pretended I didn't exist and that we weren't related. I, on the other hand was just another face in the crowd. I remember Mum and Dad didn't want us to be in the spotlight too much incase anyone used us against them. I listened to them and blended in, however Pogue, being the rebel child wanted to make sure everyone knew his name. After they died, all these people I didn't even know started talking to me, pretending to feel sorry for me. I never wanted their sympathy and neither did Pogue. He quit the football team and started sitting with me at school. We sold our house and rented a trailer so we could save all our money for hunts and weapons. Pogue was tempted to drop out of school, however I convinced him to stay. It's what mum and dad would have wanted I told him.

Now here we were, 10 days after graduation and on our way to New Haven to find Giselle Saint Clair. She is known as a wise witch of the spirits. I wasn't sure if we could completely trust her yet, but she was the only lead we had. Being in this business has made me realize to always watch my back, but I had a hunch that she a white witch instead of a dark one.

"Do you think we can trust Giselle?" I ask Pogue

"I'm not sure yet" he replies rubbing his stubble.

"I hope so. I have a feeling that she's a white witch, but I'm not too sure if I should trust my instincts as she could just be using an illusion spell."

"You worry to much. It's not always going to be white or black. There are shades of grey you know?" he tells me.

"I know, it's not always good or evil. Don't get offended when I say this but do you think mum and dad were entirely good?"

"Why would you even ask that?" he says, obviously upset at what I just asked him.

"Well I was just looking through their book of all their kills and they killed this one vampire, even though it only fed off animals. Why would they kill it if it wasn't even doing any harm?" I shout angrily.

"I dunno, but we weren't there. Maybe there's more than meets the eye with why they killed it" Pogue tells me, while I try and regain composure.

"I suppose so, but I still think something isn't quite right."

"Think whatever you like but just forget about it alright and don't look into it" he says ending the conversation by turning up the radio.

We're didn't say another word to each other for the rest of the ride, which was another six hours and thirty-seven minutes.

My bum was numb by the time we reached Giselle Saint Clair's address. Her house was absolutely beautiful. It looked like it was centuries old. We made our way to the door and just as we were about to knock the door opened magically. Pogue and I looked at each other and gulped. What if this was a trap? We were most likely going to be dead in the next five minutes. I'm sorry mum and dad I tell them silently.

"Come in Taylor and Pogue Silver" a soft voice tells us from the back room.

We follow the voice, past a sweeping staircase to the kitchen where an old lady sat sipping on a mug.

"Hello Giselle Saint Clair" I say politely

"Hello child. It has been a long time since I have seen you both."

"Huh?" Pogue says forgetting his manners and looking utterly confused

"I suppose you wouldn't remember me as the last time I saw you two you were both in ready for you first day of grade one."

"Right" we both say, trying to remember back to the first day of school.

"So, I take it you're here looking for a lead on this Rosalind woman"

"Vampire" Pogue interrupts

"That's what I meant. I'm afraid to say that I don't know where you can find her however I do know that she is currently planning an army of the undead, vampires as you would call them. Whether or not this is just a rumor, I guess we will soon find out. "

"Are they planning an attack on the world?" I ask

"No child, they are planning to wipe out all the hunters in the world."

"What?" Pogue bangs his fist angrily on the table

"It's true," she tells us calmly while taking other sip out of her mug, "I have this young fellow I have to introduce you to. He's recently become a hunter like yourself and I believe he may be able to help you on your journey"

"Thanks for the offer but we hunt alone" I tell Giselle the nicest way I can without hurting her feelings

"Nonsense dear, you need all the help you get. In fact he's just upstairs now. I let him stay here as he's my great nephew, if you can work that out."

She gets up and walks out to the bottom of the staircase. Pogue and I follow her.

"Ryder" she shouts up the stairwell, "there's two people I want to introduce you to"

I look over at Pogue to see that he was a worried expression on his face. He looks over at me and I give him a reassuring look. He nods and looks at the top of the stairwell. I follow his gaze to see a tall man, only a few years older than me with brown hair and brown eyes make his way down the staircase.

"Ryder this is Taylor and Pogue Silver" Giselle introduces us.

"Hi, I've heard so much about you" he tells us

"I'm sure you have" Pogue says coldly so I nudge him the ribs.

"Ignore my dear brother, he has social issues," I say with a friendly smile, "So I hear you're a hunter"

"Yes that's true, only for the past year and a half though."

"Cool. Are you a member of the Secret Circle?"

"No, I don't like being told who to hunt. I guess you could say I'm sort of a rogue hunter"

"Right" Pogue says obviously interested in the conversation as he always thought it was stupid that we were told whom we had to hunt.

I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

"That could possibly be one of the best meals I've ever had" Pogue tells Giselle as she clears his plate away.

"I'll have to agree with you on that" I say rubbing my stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Having guests over gives me a chance to experiment in the kitchen" Giselle tells me.

"So, as you were saying you actually wiped out a whole coven of witches?" Pogue asks Ryder amazed

"Yes, that basically sums it up. There were only nine of them though" Ryder tells Pogue

"You're too modest", Giselle tells Ryder, "Agnes Whitetower was an extremely powerful witch. I'm just glad Ryder was able to destroy her before she killed him" she informs us while openly showing admiration for her great nephew.

I noticed Ryder's cheeks started going red and wondered why he could possibly be embarrassed. I would be so proud if I killed a whole coven of witches. Besides, Agnes was practically famous and completely lethal. Well she was until Ryder killed her.

"Wow" Pogue says with shock, "our hardest kill was about five months ago and that was only against four witches. I remember Taylor was all upset over it, as she knew one of the girls from school. What was her name again?"

"Renee. Can we not talk about it?" I snap

"She's still touchy about it even now" I hear Pogue whisper to Ryder

"It's understandable. I had to kill my cousin on a hunt. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do" he tells us thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm off to bed" I tell everyone while getting up off my chair

"Night"

"Goodnight dear" Giselle hugs me.

Pogue touches my arm, "have a good sleep" he says and I know what he means.

Every night I have the same dream. The night my parents died. _Pogue and I just arrived home from the shops to find red and blue sirens everywhere in our street. The town sheriff asking if our parents took anti- depressants as it looked as though they committed suicide. Us rushing inside to find their bodies motionless on our cold wooden floor. My shirt soaked with mum's blood as I'm cradling her in my arms screaming that I will avenge her death._

That is when I usually wake up, however tonight my dream takes a different path at the end. My mother's eyes suddenly open and she's trying to tell me something.

"Shades of grey" she whispers before blood spurts out of her mouth.

I wake up with a jolt; my curly blonde hair is wet with sweat and sticking to my face. I get out of bed and make my way downstairs for a glass of water. I hear a noise in the kitchen and crouch ready to attack the intruder. Before they know what's going on I jump on them and we both land on the floor with a thud. I'm sitting on the person's stomach now.

"Tell me who you are and what you want" I say roughly

"What?" a man's voice splutters, the result of having the wind knocked out of you, "Taylor is that you?" they ask

Hang on that sounds like the voice of…

"Ryder?"

"Ah yeah"

"I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you. I thought it was an intruder"

"Not unless this is how you greet people in the middle of the night. Would you mind getting off me now?"

"Whoops sorry" I say getting off him

"That's ok. Here let me turn on a light"

He flicks the switch and I wait for my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asks

"Yeah, something like that"

"Water or milk?"

"Pardon?"

"Would you like a glass of water or milk?"

"Water please" I tell him

"So did you want to talk about it?" he asks me softly while handing me a glass

"No, it's ok. I've had it every night for the past year so it's nothing new to me"

"Really? The same dream every time?"

"Yes. It's when Pogue and I come home to find our parents murdered" I tell him bluntly

"Would there be any reason as to why this dream occurs every night?" he asks seriously, "some sort of message or warning that maybe your parents want to tell you?"

"Umm… I hadn't really thought about it like that. Now that you mention that I had a different ending to the dream tonight. My mum whispered something to me. I think she said something about shades of grey" I tell Ryder

"Do you have any idea of what she means by this?"

"That things aren't always simply black or white, evil or good," I tell him.

What does mum mean by that though? What is she trying to tell me? I knew on thing for sure though, I had to speak with Pogue urgently.

"I'm going back to bed now" I tell Ryder

"Ok then. Sweet dreams"

I make my way up the creaking stair but instead of going to my room, I go to Pogue's. I enter the room quietly and see that he's fast asleep and snoring.

"Pogue, wake up" I shake him

"Hmmm… tacos" he mumbles, obviously dreaming about food

"Pogue" I say more forcefully, shaking him urgently.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" he asks quickly

"No everything's fine"

"Oh good. Let me go back to sleep then"

"No Pogue, my dream was different tonight "

"Why? What happened?"

"Mum said 'shades of grey' to me"

"Shades of grey?"

"Yeah, I think that it had something to do with our black or white conversation we had earlier to day"

"Interesting. Do you think this could be a sign?" he asks me

"I'm not too sure" I tell him honestly

Pogue yawns and I take it as a hint to let him go back to sleep. As I make my way back to my own room I notice that Giselle's light is still on in her room. I wonder what she's doing up so late. Ah well it was none of my business. I went back to bed and I swear as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun glaring through the window. I changed into jeans and a tank top before making my way downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine" Pogue says in a creep happy voice

"Gee someone's happy this morning. Got laid last night?" I retort

"Ooh very funny Tay-lor" he says managing to drag on my name

"So what's on the agenda for you today?" Giselle asks us

"Umm… I hadn't really planned that far ahead yet, but I was hoping you would be able to help us locate the entrance to the Forbidden World" I tell her, hoping she'll assist us.

"Yes that seems fine by me. I had nothing else to do today"

"I think we should see Terrence Garrett today" Pogue tells me

"Terrence who?" I ask not knowing who the hell this man was and why we needed to see him

"You know the man whose wife was murdered by some demon. I told you about him the other week"

"Clearly I wasn't listening."

"The police wrote the death off as a suicide even though her guts were ripped out, plus she was pregnant"

Pogue was right, something was wrong there. Surely if you were pregnant you wouldn't rip your guts out. If you wanted to get rid of your baby you'd just have an abortion.

"Do you think the police are connected to the Forbidden World?" I ask Pogue shocked

"Maybe, I think that could be the case however maybe they just don't wasn't the public to know the truth"

"Yeah, but they could still classify it as a murder" I say

"True. I dunno anymore, sometimes I think we're in over our heads"

"Join the club" Ryder says coming up behind us, "you ready to go see Terrence?" he asks

Terrence Garrett lived on the outskirts of town. It was a very secluded neighbourhood.

"Number eighty-two" I tell Pogue from the backseat as we enter the street.

"Ok here it is"

We pull up into the driveway and make our way to the front porch. I knock on the door. Seconds later a man in his mid-thirties opens the door looking confused to see us.

"Hi sir, I'm Taylor, this is my brother Pogue and our friend Ryder, you must be Terrence"

"Yes, why?"

"We're here to talk about your wife's murder"

Terrence pokes his head out to see if anyone else is looking, "Come on in", he ushers us inside to the lounge room

"Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Tea? Coffee?" he asks speaking a hundred miles an hour as we sit down on the lounge.

"No thanks we're fine. We only wanted to ask you a few questions about the night your wife died"

"Suicide. That's what the police tried to tell me"

"So you're saying she was definitely murdered?"

"Yes, we had been trying for a baby for almost eight years now. So why when Tasha recently falls pregnant, commits suicide?"

"You told the police this aswell?"

"Of course. My wife did not kill herself"

"Did you notice anything strange about her behavior or was anything unusual in your house that night?" I ask Terrence

"No she was acting normal. I remember she told me she was going to get a glass of water and I must have drifted back off to sleep as I woke up to a scream and glass smashing. I raced downstairs to find her in the kitchen floor with her stomach ripped out. I saw the fetus next to her. Oh God we wanted a child so much" he sobbed

I feel my heart break for Terrence. He didn't deserve this and neither did his dead wife.

"It will be ok" I assure Terrence while handing him a tissue

"We know it wasn't a suicide" Pogue cuts in, "as the same thing happened to out parents last year. The police wrote it off as a double suicide."

"Really?" Terrence looks up with hope

"Yes, and we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise" Ryder tells him.

"Thanks a lot. I didn't want to believe it was a suicide, especially as everything was falling into place," he tells us through sobs

"We better go now but we'll talk again soon ok. Stay safe," I tell him as we head out the front door.

"Phew. That poor guy" I tell Pogue and Ryder

"Your emotions are getting in the way again" Pogue tells me.

Maybe he was right


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone, just though I'd put some pics up of what I imagined the characters to look like. **

Taylor Silver

.com/graphics/reviews_movies/supernatural-_katie_

and

.org/movie/actors/k/katie_cassidy/thumbnails/tn2_katie_

Pogue Silver

.com/media/rm1643090944/nm2791615

Ryder

.com/albums/d42/dufouriac/ModelPics9/JustinGaston_

"Let's go out tonight," Pogue says to me that afternoon.

"Pogue, we can't, we've still got a lot to cover about the entrance and Rosalind," I tell him.

"C'mon Taylor, we've been trying to get answers all day and haven't found anything. You of all people deserve a break"

He was right. I've been researching all afternoon and can't seem to find anything on the whereabouts of the Forbidden World.

"Ok we'll go, however I don't want to be out all night ok?"

"What? Find your inner party animal! Ryder says there's this great club on the other side of town so you might want to dress up a little bit" he mentions.

"How dressy?" I ask

"I dunno I'm not gay! Heels? Whatever you girls wear when you want to impress a guy"

Three hours later we were just about to enter the club. I must say I felt a little out of place. This club looked extremely posh, as in Paris Hilton probably parties here.

"There are no way they're going to let us in," I tell Pogue nervously. Ryder must have heard me as he told me to relax.

"ID please" the bouncer asks us.

Shit! Shit! There's no way in hell we're going to be allowed in. Ryder leaned over and whispered something in the man's ear. He suddenly looked alarmed and nodded, giving us the approval to go in.

"Wow slick. Did you use compulsion on him or something?" I ask amazed at what Ryder just did.

"No, I'm not that talented. I just know a secret of his, that I'm guessing he doesn't want anyone else to know about" Ryder explains.

"Nothing like blackmail", Pogue tells him, before turning around to face me, "Are you glad you dressed up now?" he asked.

"Yes. It makes me feel a little less out of place"

"Just fake it. Tonight is our chance to forget about everything and to pretend that we're a normal family, which may be a bit hard in your case" he jokes

I slap him on the chest grinning at his little joke

"You're an evil brother," I tell him before making my way to the bar. I order a soft drink, as I don't really want to let down my guard tonight. I notice a middle-aged man make his way towards me. If he's going to try and make a move on me he can think again. He probably had a wife and kids.

"Hi there" he says slouching on the bar

"Can I help you?"

"I think it's possible you can"

"Uh right. Do you even know how old I am?" I asked loudly.

"Just as long as you're eighteen, it's all good," he says leaning closer to me

"Pervert!" I say splashing my drink on him before walking off, making my way to the middle of the dance floor. It's been so long since I've danced, let alone been to a club. Before I know it, this tanned guy is dancing with me, and let me tell you, he is a complete babe. Short dark hair, dark eyes, and nice smile, well built; although he looks like he could be a player.

"What's your name?" he asks as the song finishes

"Taylor"

"Taylor. I like Taylor. Taylor's nice. I'm Tristan. I haven't seen you before? Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I'm staying with an old friend" I tell him. I look over to see where Pogue is and notice that Ryder is staring at me from the side of the dance floor. We make eye contact and neither one of us will look away.

"What's caught your eye?" Tristan asks as he looks around Ryder's direction.

"Nothing. Just trying to find my brother," I tell him as I see Pogue heading towards me why with a painful expression on his face. "Speaking of the devil"

"We have to leave now", he tells me grabbing my arm roughly.

"What? Why?"

"We just have to. Now!"

"Pogue tell me what's going on?" I plead.

"There's demons and shape shifters here and I believe you're dancing with one of them, look calm and just tell him it's a family emergency and that we have to leave now," he whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry Tristan but I've got to go. Family emergency" I say as I start to walk away with Pogue.

"How can there be one when your family is dead?" he asks with an evil smile as he grabs hold to my wrist. I see his eyes turn completely black.

"Let go of me," I yell trying to escape his grip. I kick him in the balls, although this doesn't seem to do much help. With my free hand I punch him in the face. That seemed to work as he let go of my arm. Pogue grabbed my hand and we made a run for it. Ryder caught up to us and we had almost reached the exit door when the bouncer from before stopped before the door with his arms crossed.

"Get out of my way Kurtis" Ryder hissed.

"No" Kurtis replied.

Pogue pulled out his dagger and got into position to attack. I let out an ear-piercing scream, attempting to distract Kurtis. It works. Pogue stabs him in the smack bang in the center of his chest. Kurtis falters and begins to sway, while we exit through the doors. We run to the car and speed across town, hoping that no one is following us.

"Did I kill Kurtis?" Pogue asks Ryder and I.

"No, the shitty thing about Kurtis is that he can never die. That's what you get when you're in Lucifer's army. You just would have stunned him, that's all. He's not a bad guy though. The reason why he let us into the club is because he once had this job where he had to wipe out this family. However he didn't want to kill the little girl so he let her escape and made out that he killed her. I'm the only one that knows about it, so if it ever leaked out that he didn't do his job properly, his head would be on a platter"

"Wow. I guess it's good to know that not everyone from the Forbidden World is a dick," I say

"That's one way to say it, but yes you're right. Giselle used to live in the Forbidden World a long time ago, until she left because of Agnes Whitetower tried to convert her to black magic" Ryder informed us.

Interesting. If Giselle used to live in the Forbidden World then she would know where the entrance is, wouldn't she? How come she didn't bring this up? Even after I originally asked if she had any clue as to where it is. Maybe we can't trust her anymore.


End file.
